Out of Line
by XxXArenicMintsXxX
Summary: Kururugi Suzaku was on a mission. Hyyuga Hinata was training for one. When the Knightmare crashes into Konoha, The two might become closer than they met to. WARNING! Language, Violence, Might Make Sad?
1. UnexpectedForest

Tiz! Yay, first upload.

Well I bring you today my favorite couple atm.

SuzakuXHinata? lol Well Don't blame meh . I've had this idea forevers! And I'm proud of it.

Suzaku is kinda OCC..Kinda?

**WARNING-In this chapter, Cursing is used. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Lancelot plowed through the trees, leaving behind it, green and grounded bark rubble

Even inside the supposed soundproof pilot box, Kururugi Suzaku could still here the unfamiliar sound of his Knightmare Frame against the mossy ground and clunking against the boulders and rocks.

"Damn it." ridiculed Suzaku under his breath. "Damn it!" seized his headset off the side of his face and threw it against the windshield.

'_click' _Was its proof it came in contact with the glass.

Kururugi's mission was _supposed_ to be simple.

The Knights of the Round had sent only him to travel east.

Zero was planning to make an appearance close to Japan. Though the reasons were oblivious to everyone that had heard.

"Make sure things don't get out of hand," Waldstein's words troubled through his mind once more. The Lancelot continued through the forest. Kururugi made sure his anger shown as he ripped the branches off the trees. How did he get here…?

Waldstein even set the pilot commands on it to automatic. The destination was already set up. Why was he here? Zero would never make an appearance where no one would see him. Especially in a forest.

"This makes no sense!" Suzaku cried angrily knowing his voice would only stay locked in his metal piloting box; an echo of the same words, rang through his head.

"Focus!" Kiba called towards his teammate. Hinata Hyyuga lay on the ground. Inuzuka held out his hand when he walked his way over to her. "Hinata…" His voice trailed off after saying her name.

Kiba stared her over; Hinata worked so hard, and it shown. Though behind the bruises she put on herself and chakra marks where they burned her arm, He saw nothing but beauty.

"Thank you, Kiba." Hinata's voice pierced him in the gentlest way. It was like a million bells, size of humming birds, were ringing all together though rang in different tempos and rhythms above a church. Hinata pulled herself to her feet and staggered a bit.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted with his automatic response to falling was to grab her. Though he didn't. He couldn't. Above him, above the training field to say, was a towering giant. A demon? It was of such a height. Even Orochimaru's snakes couldn't compare. Kiba did something no one would expect any ninja would do. He ran. Kiba ran for his life to the Hokage's house. Tsuanade had to hear about this. She would know what to do. Behind him, muffled by the roaring sound coming from the demon, was Hinata's voice.

The Lancelot shut down. Kururugi finally came to an opening. Not more the size of a couple acres, and the Lancelot shut its self down. Was there no service out here!?

Suzaku threw down a switch; his seat lowered him to the foot of his Lancelot. The door opened and he walked out in a rush. From his waist, he had a gun pulled. This was unknown land. Who knows what would lie here? Though he had an idea when he looked towards the surroundings. Not more than a few feet away, the shine of blue and blank hair caught his eye. A body? His gun was pointed to the ground, just incase this was a trap. Suzaku made his way cautiously over to where the body laid.

Hinata's whimper gave her away. The back-sight Byakugan focused on the strange man coming towards her back. With a weapon.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Finished Chapter!

Tell me whatcha think, [REVIEW]

Get it Got it? Good!

-Minty Chan


	2. So Slow Brusies

Suzaku's eyes boggled at the whimper.

The whimper of a girl.

When Kururugi came close enough to see the body lightly shaking in a fear, he crouched down. "Are you okay?" Suzaku's voice came out in a swift question though was quiet enough to for only her to hear.

Hinata shook in a violent matter.

As if Suzaku's gun was put to her head and his words came out in a growl.

"Are you okay?" Suzaku repeated in the same tone, putting only a little more comfort in his words. Placing his hand on her shoulder, Hinata shook only harder.

"Please, don't hurt me."

Hinata spoke in a voice that sounds as if tears were pouring down her face. Which they were.

Suzaku removed his hand. "I'm not planning on it." Putting his gun back into the belt around his waist.

Suzaku stood to his feet as Hinata looked over her shoulder with tear marks running down her face. Standing, Kururugi knelt to the ground in a bow placing his elbow on his knee in an apology form, "Forgive me for frightening you."

The words came out kinder and not as automatic as usual. Hinata turned over and sat up, pushing herself up with the palms to get a better view at the stranger before her.

"Who are you?" The pale eyes looked at every inch of the newcomer. Dressed in a white suit with yellow lacings around it, black blotches here and here and tints of green on it.. Such a formal dressing, why would a person of his style be here?

Kururugi lifted his head to look at the girl. "Kururugi Suzaku," bowing his head to honor the name, "A Knight of the Round." The thought reminded him of even why he was here.

Waldstein had left a bad taste in his mind about now.

Hinata couldn't remember such a group title ever being used around the village Hidden in the Leaves.

Then again such an outfit could show he definitely wasn't from the village Hidden in the Leaves. His features shown he was well treated. Almost as if he was a hokage to be

When he lifted his head after honoring the title name he was lucky to say he was a part of, he gave a usual smile of kindness; this one was automatic reflexes. Kururugi had a kind smile too, thought Hinata. "I-I-I am Hyyuga Hinata."

She bowed lightly though she wasn't used to doing such, and it put such a terrible strange on her muscles. Hinata returned to sitting naturally; knees knocked together and legs going opposite ways, placing hands into weak-clenched fists on her knees. Suzaku noticed this about her, she sat ever so clumsy.

It didn't take more than a second to see the bruise marks that were shadowing under her jacket sleeve.

"You're hurt." Suzaku stated, eyes still focused on her sleeve cuff. Hinata looked at where his eyes were targeted. "Oh, ummm," She pulled the sleeve down so she wouldn't draw his attention to her bruises and chakra marks; herself embarrassed by how weak she was. "I'm fine. . . " Though that did nothing. Before she could do anything, Suzaku had his hand around her wrist and pulled back her lavender jacket sleeve to see her whole arm.

Her whole arm was covered with bruises and burn marks.

Hinata flinched at his grasp and showed it.

Thought Suzaku didn't loosen his grasp. This was actually a gentle hold, just with force. "Who did this to you?" was all Suzaku could say still studying the wound marks. The Knights of the Round would not approve of such mistreatment on a girl. Unless she was an enemy.

Though Suzaku still believed even if they were enemy, no girl deserved such treatment. "No-n-no one…I was just tr… tr- …training.." Hinata let her words drift off towards the end of the sentence

"Training?" Suzaku turned his eyes to look at her. "Training for what?"

He guided his hand softly across the burn marks, making Hinata flinch as he drifted over a tiny scab textured bump, warmer than the rest of her skin.

"I n-n-nee-need to train. Fa-father says I should be stronger…if..if I'm going to be the heir of…. The Hyyuga clan." Hinata let her words drift off towards the end so they would hush themselves to a whisper.

"Heir?" Suzaku looked over Hinata.

Yes it was certainly possible that she could be a princess to her family. Though if she is a princess, wouldn't that mean she should be protected and not have to train to protect herself?

"Though. . . Why must you train?" Suzaku felt his leg fall asleep so he knelt down on both knees and kept a hand on her wrist. If you subtracted the marks from her, she would have beautiful snowy pale skin.

Hinata tilted her head gently, looking him over again. He didn't understand the concept of Heirs in the Hidden leaf Village. So he definitely wasn't from here. Also now that she notices, she saw no headband. Not on any part of him. Did he even belong to a village? He looked like he was completely from a different era of life.

"Hyyuga-Chan?" Suzaku looked at her with his hazel eyes, wondering why she spaced off. Did she training too hard? "Huh?" Hinata shook her said and put her hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry, Kururugi-Kun. I am just. . . Just confused."

"Confused?" Suzaku moved his legs around to sit cross legged beside her. "About what?" He hated feeling like this. Hinata was just too clumsy. Even if she tried to sit normal. She couldn't. Bruises marked her arms, most likely other parts of her. . . Kururugi bit his lip to erase thinking that, to avoid the redness that might come to his face if he continued thinking like that.

Suzaku hated being here. Alone. With Hinata.

Though more or less, he hated the fact that he thought of her as a friend. Someone he just met a friend.

If she wasn't so clumsy, she would of reminded him of Lelouch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enjoy?

Hope so!! I'm uploading 2 more chapters then I am going to see if you guys even like it

Thanks!


	3. Behind you Stares

Kiba ran as fast as he could. This was one of the few times he ever ran without Akamaru. Though that wasn't the issue at the moment.

He could tell the whole Village was in a frantic. No matter how fast he ran, the demon was still towering over. Not only over Kiba. Over the entire village.

The Hokage's house seemed to be further than expected. Or maybe Kiba was out of breath. He pushed himself to pick up, turn his sprints, in to rushed strides.

As he passed he could see the faces and the fingers pointing. Though that's what made him run into him.

Kiba fell back. As the bushy blond haired ninja towered over him.

With the messy red hair and angry face and the yawning look of the spiky pony tailed boy on the sides of him.

"Whatcha' runnin' from Kiba?!" Naruto's voice cricked in, the annoying audio most wished they couldn't hear. Though Kiba wasn't in the mood. "Are you fucking blind?!" Kiba shouted sitting up and pointing towards the white demon, motionless though Kiba _knew _it was alive

. Just waiting for its prey. Just like a demon would. Shikamaru and Gaara acted less surprised.

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto screeched in. "What the hell is that!?"

"Orochimaru has a new demon in his hands…?" Shikamaru guessed.

"Not likely…Akatsuki?" Gaara expressionless face gave a guess.

Kiba launched to his feet. "Whatever it is. We have to get rid of it!"

"All of us." Shikamaru added.

Suzaku laid on his back ,head towards the clouds.

Surrounded by nature.

Though he wasn't looking at anything.

Just Hinata. She was telling him about the village. Where he was. "I was training till you came along. If you saw someone run off, you saw Kiba. He isn't usually like that. Mostly he competes with every ninja…"

Suzaku's smile this time _wasn't_ automatic. Hinata was the clumsiest person he had ever met. Even Shirley around Lelouch wasn't this bad.

She would just be talking, and trip over her words for no reasons. Every now and then a scarlet color of red would come over her cheeks then slightly fade to only return. Hinata would pull on her jacket or hair, though Suzaku couldn't tell why she would do it.

For in this moment, he completely forgot about Waldstein

He forgot how mad he was about being locked here.

He forgot his mission.

The four flew threw the forest like as if they had wings.

Branch to branch and glided in between.

In their hands, except Gaara's, a kunai was in contact. Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Gaara were ready to fight.

Naruto's loud mouth would give him away being in front, so he stayed behind, being a shield for backward attacks. Kiba knew where exactly the demon was, so he was first, more eager than ever to reach his detestation.

Shikamaru was behind Kiba, and Gaara behind Shikamaru. The plan was perfect, especially since they had Shikamaru, a genius among them. What would go wrong?

"Then of course, one of my good friends, Sakura-Chan. She is so funny; she could even make you laugh Kururugi-kun. Ino-Chan is really loyal; she is so nice though bragging is one of her things." Hinata continued laying down looking at the clouds.

Suzaku, next to her, still curiously looking at her. From what she was telling him, her life was peaceful. Even if she was a ninja and had her training skills, her life was peaceful.

"Hinata. Be thankful you're not in war." Suzaku stated, interrupting Hinata as she was describing the flower shop owned by the Yamanakas.

She blinked for a moment at him.

_Be thankful you're not in war._

And he could say it with such a comforting smile on his face. Hinata noticed behind his head a flower was about to bloom. Just needed more sun upon it.

Hinata sat up to get a better view, balancing herself on her palms." What do you mean, Kururugi-Kun?" Her eyes fixed upon the flower as she leaned over Suzaku to gently touch the outside of its bloom.

"Well what I mean is-"

Suzaku stopped as Hinata leaned over him. Her hair fell from behind her back against him. It had a scent. Scent of cherry blossoms after a fresh rain.

Though when she leaned over to touch it with her free hand, a jolt blistered through the one she was balancing on.

Her palm slipped.

And she fell.

Landing against Suzaku.

Through the trees of the training field came Kiba.

OoOoOoOoOo

I forgot what I wrote in this chapter *_*

Well if I get alot of reviews I might upload the next chapter soon.

Thanks for reading readers!

-Mint-Chan ^.^


	4. Breaking me down Worries

_Her palm slipped. And she fell. Landing against Suzaku. _

The two were closer then they had expected. Hinata's whole upper body was vertically against Suzaku, though straightened as her shoulders lingered right over his own; The automatic reflex was to gently hold her shoulder to keep her from falling.

Hinata's hair, hung messily over her shoulder and knocked against Suzaku. Strands were scrambled from his cheek to his chest. Her headband hung adjacent to the nape of Suzaku's neck. One hand, where Hinata slipped, against Suzaku's shoulder. The hand reaching for the flower slipped and laid behind Suzaku's head. His green eyes looking up. Her pale lavender eyes looking down.

Both eyes were wide. Each others eyes was all they could see since they were that close. Suzaku could smell the scent of Hinata's skin; Snow Covered Blossoms. Hinata could feel Suzaku's soft breath linger against her own. The gap of their lips were centimeters apart. Their nose resting on each others.

A few blinks went by.

Then the redness in both of their faces showed up quickly.

"Hinata!

The shout was more of a _bark. _And the smell of _kibble_ filled the air.

Kiba.

Not just him. Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru were behind him staring at the same sick scene.

"Hinata. . . What the hell are you doing?" Kiba choked out. Shikamaru eyed over the brunette with his hands on Hinata. "Who the fuck are you?" Shikamaru retort. All 4 could taste the same taste. . . Taste of Orochimaru.

Hinata got off of Suzaku and sat up. "This isn't what it looks like." She sputtered out, face redder than Gaara's hair. Kiba marched over to Hinata and grabbed her by the wrist, with compact force. "Fuck Hinata! How could you do this!? To Konoha? With that?"

Kiba's grip tightened on Hinata as he looked at Suzaku. Every time he would state something, he would drag Hinata closer to himself and further away from Suzaku.

"Kiba!" Cried Hinata, tears spilling from her eyes as more jolts of pain came over her wrist; she tried to pull herself away with weakly attempts. Suzaku stood up to his feet in less than a second and grabbed Hinata by her free hand ; out of the grasp of Kiba swiftly. "Leave her alone!" Growled Kururugi, "If you have any problems with anything that involves Hinata, take them up with me."

Hinata's face turned redder in the situation. Suzaku had his arms around her securely but gently. They curved over her as if they were puzzle pieces. He pulled her to the side and shielded her from the storm Kiba was stirring .Hinata felt far away from the problem as she stared up into Suzaku's face. His gentle smile turned into an angered look towards Kiba. Though even if his look was glaring on Kiba, from the corner of his eye, he had a gentle gleam towards Hinata. Though it didn't last for long.

Naruto plunged behind Suzaku and knocked him to the ground with a side kick. "Take that, Bastard!" He said with a smirk, standing in front of Hinata.

Suzaku hit the ground, the taste of blood in his mouth.

"Kururugi-Kun!" Hinata's voice pierced at him. "_Damn it." He said to himself. When he got to his knees, they were pulled out from under him. Suzaku hit the ground on his chin. He could feel the scrapped open skin against the ground, and the dirt sting the blood as it trickled out. He hated the view. A spiky blond hair, black and orange outfit had a proud gleam on his face. Hinata's sad pale eyes and her feathery voice called to him. Suzaku hated to see the aura of sadness near Hinata. He turned over to his left side to see if it was the one with face paint, who pulled his legs out from under him._

_Instead it wasn't. "No way." _

_Suzaku blinked as he saw sand in a form, shaped like a thick rope, on each ankle, pulling him. Pulling him towards a figure that stood, with heavy lines around his eyes, a grim yet emotionless expression stamped upon his face, shadowing his forehead was a red inked tattoo meaning "Love" In Japanese._

_What the hell was going on? Suzaku twisted himself around and pulled his gun from his waist shooting towards the red haired figure._

"_Eat this, son of a bitch!" As the gun fired, the bullets whizzed towards the red haired figure. Though his expression did not change, the sand shifted from Suzaku's feet towards himself, shielding him from the bullets._

_Falling to the ground to show him, glaring down at Suzaku, the sand fell with 3 bullets sprawled on the ground_

"_What the hel-" Suzaku was cut off as a black shadow crept over his Knights' suit to his throat cutting off his air. Shikamaru landed by Gaara, smiling sickly, "Shadow Possession, And Orochimaru fell for it." _

_Suzaku's world was blacking out, He could feel pressure hitting against his throat. Though he swayed his hands around to feel for something that was causing that feeling. His eyes started to roll back. The world before him started to black out. Everything he saw now was blurry and unfocused. His ears gave away too locking him inside a dark, subtle blackness… _

"_KURURUGI-KUN!!!!"_

_He couldn't die. Not just yet…_

_Not on Hinata._

_Suzaku tightened his gun and pointed it over his head, towards the two figures, Shikamaru and Gaara. The 5 shots he fired flew towards both, though instead went past them._

"_Shitty shot." Shikamaru grumbled._

_Then, Shikamaru screamed. 4 of the bullets hit him in the back._

_Suzaku felt a grin fall on his face as the grasp around his neck let up and he took in a pocketful of air as he stood to his feet. "When you stand behind something metal, expect it to be ricochet back to you." Suzaku said, pointing with his gun towards the flag post behind the two, still catching his breath. Shikamaru turned around before he hit his knees. "Damn it." He moaned in pain, holding his shoulder in a painful grasp._

_Suzaku took this advantage to race towards the Lancelot. He was running low on bullets, and options. He was at the foot where the door, which started to slide up, and a voice called out. _

"_Kururugi-kun…."_

_Hinata…_

_Not even turning back, he darted into the Lancelot as the door shut behind him, when he was just far enough to disappear into the machine's shadows. _


	5. Contagious Thoughts

Personally! I think this Chapter is my worst. I didn't know what to do!! I mean...It's just..Writer block Plague!

I have a good idea for Chapter 6. Perfect Idea! But Take the poll! I'm here to please you guys not myself! -Polls at the bottom-

Kururugi-kun…

Hinata watched him, shuffle away. Into the. . . Knightmory? Hinata snapped her eyes shut. Kiba had his arm gripped around her shoulder tightly. She squirmed trying to remember. Trying to remember 3 hours ago. She bit her lip.

-Flashback-

Hinata fiddled with her fingers. "Kururugi-Kun…."

He sat up to meet her eyes with his smile. For some reason this wasn't automatic. "Yes, Hyyuga-Chan?" Suzaku's voice was full of such a comforting tone.

Hinata didn't want to meet his eyes so she fiddled with her fingers, eyes at the ground. "What. . . What is that thing?" She pointed up at the shiny towering giant, and looked at it ,slightly frightened.

Suzaku laughed. Hinata blushed. Kururugi-Kun had such a nice laugh. His laugh, reminded Hinata, of being 90 degrees though snow is over 7 feet high. Like a firework going off over a Christmas Tree. Like the most expensive China in the world, being crashed to the ground for paper plates. Hinata smiled but kept her head low.

"It's called a Knightmare frame." Suzaku looked at it himself . "Hinata…" She jumped. It was the first time he called her by name. "Don't get involved with war. Like I am ." Suzaku turned to look at her. His eyes were serious and showed concern. " I know. You're a ninja…Your going to get involved in dangerous situations…Putting yourself….On the…"

Suzaku stopped. Biting his lip and covered his eyes. An aura of sorrow came over him. Hinata…Being in harms way…He couldn't really picture it.

"Kururugi-Kun?" Hinata soft voice broke his thought. He took away his hand; Hinata looked at his green eyes. As shiny and elegant as an emerald in the sun. Suzaku shook his head and turned back to her with a smile. "I'm sorry Hyyuga-Chan. I just can't picture you getting hurt."

Hinata's face turned to a blush and her lavender eyes widened. "Th. . .That's why I train…To be a better ninja…" She smiled and tried to sound as strong as she wished she could be. Like Sakura or Ino.

Suzaku's face turned to a look of surprise.

Hinata…

"I'll take a shot for you."

Hinata's eyes turned wide again and she turned to look at Suzaku. He looked too.

With his un-automatic smile.

-Flashback Over-

Kururugi-Kun…

Hinata felt every part of her tighten up. As sadness begin to flood over her. And the roar of the Knightmare start.

"What the hell?!" Kiba growled angrily. His arm around Hinata slid down to her wrist he grabbed earlier. The grip began to tighten painfully. "We are leaving!" With those words, he urged her with a forceful tug. Hinata whimpered as her whole body was jerked to him . She wanted to stay. To see if Kururugi-kun would actually leave.

"Hinata! Do you want to get yourself killed! Move your ass!" Kiba tugged on Hinata harder this time. More force. Less care. Hinata couldn't take it. She hit her knees. "No.."

From the corner of her eye, she could of sworn she saw that part of the Knightmare moved.

Then it did.

_////////_

Okay Poll time!!!

1. Suzaku Leaves and Never comes back D:

2. Suzaku goes back to Stadtfeld Acdamy and Hinata comes along.

3. Suzaku leaves but sneaks into Hinata's house later

4. Hinata ends up with Kiba for 4 years than Suzaku comes back.

kills Kiba for Hinata! XDD

If you review but either.

1

2

3

4

5

In you're review please!

Thank you and good bye!


	6. Shattered

Ekk !

It's been awhile since ii updated this story, School ish getting in the way D88  
Sorries ! Since Halloween is coming too, expect a Holiday oneshot though ! wewt wewt !  
So as ii was writing my history Essay ii checked my email && saw tons of messages/reviews/faves for && about this story !  
So it was about time ii updated it !

Honestly, ii think this is my worst chapter ! Though from the looks of the polls ii went with...  
WAIT ! Gotta read it (:

/////////

The hands around the handle grips tightens as Kururugi gritted his teeth in anger.

From the windshield view he had, it shown a grim scene he didn't want in his head.

Hinata kept her eyes looking up at him as if there were no Lancelot standing between them. Though the dog one had kept his arms around Hinata tightly. Growling at her in his voice & yelling at her.

The other three were to their own project, mostly concerned about Suzaku even being present.

He couldn't just stand here, he had to move. Though he was frozen. Could only stare back down at Hinata.

////

"He's not going to hurt us, Kiba!" Hinata tried reason with Kiba. The group was planning a plot that Hinata had to stop.

'Shut up, Hinata. We are doing this for your good." Kiba grumbled, disliking the fact that Hinata cared so much about this 'Orochimaru flunky' .

Hinata looked up at Kiba. She missed the softer side he had when they were kids. "I miss the old you." She said without thinking & pushed herself out of his grip.

Her lavender eyes drifted back up to the opening of the mechanical object where she knew Suzaku was. Even if she couldn't see him, Hinata could feel him.

Kiba & Gaara looked over at her. Kiba buried his head against his hand. Naruto threw his Kunais at the flunky. "Come on! Don't just stand there, you bastard!"

Just then a sound made the air go still. So still no one breathe for a minute.

Hinata's hand made the sound against Naruto's cheek.

"Don't call him that."

////

Suzaku couldn't stand here. He had only been here for a day & already turned Hinata against her friends & village mates.

Thrusting up on the handle, The Lancelot beamed for the sky before he had a chance to think twice.

_I was only here on a mission gone wrong. So why is it so hard to leave?_

Looking down at the ground which became more distant & burred by trees wasn't the part that made Suzaku's heart hurt.

It was seeing the lavender eyes go misty before it became distant.

"Goodbye, Hinata-Chan."

///

"Kururugi-Kun!!!" was the only thing that was heard over the roar of the machine. Before it disappeared in the sky.

Hinata hit her knees, only being able to look up at where it once was & the trail of smoke in it's place now.

Kiba, Gaara, Naruto & now healed, Shikamaru didn't know whether to be happy to conquer what they came to do, or worry about the Hinata who wouldn't move.

Kiba rushed to her side after a moment & shook her shoulders. "Hinata! We did it!"

Her face held an expression that didn't look good on her, Sadness.

The young Hyyuga didn't move for hours. Her head was slummed backwards staring into the endless sky.

From a far, Hinata must have looked like a statue.

Though it only took a few more hours for the statue like Hinata to shatter.

With the mumbled words under her breath, her only witnesses were the insects around her.

"I'm going after him."


	7. Disengaged

I tried to make this one sad yet good enough so people would keep reading...  
Merry Christmas, folks : D

-Mintt!

////

The crisp fall weather turned to sharp piercing snow.

Kururugi Suzaku could only look out his window of his room. His eyes tired of glancing at a textbook he would never memorize and his hands blistered from notetaking.

This was the first snowfall Suzaku had seen this year. He watched below as students outside would either run from it, seeking shelter inside, or excited and danced among the flakes was between those moods.

Snow made him feel cold & pale. Cold & pale reminded him of a girl. A girl he couldn't get off his mind for the last month.

The last words she ever said to him was his own name, such a thought made him feel selfish. He pressed his forehead against the chilly glass and let out a sigh. Only himself and the Lancelot knew about her.

Even if that was the way he wanted it, he still couldn't help to wonder what it would be like if it wasn't just a mission.

The door swung open and Suzaku turned the chair & focused his eyes on the textbook once more. His roommate, Lelouch slipped in the room with white powder draping over him. "Oh, Suzaku, I didn't know you were in here." He took off his coat and smiled at his friend.

Suzaku tried to respond the same. "Yep! Still staring at this book."

Lelouch sat on the perch of the window. "If you keep that up, you'll lose you're vision and all you'll see is that text."

Suzaku laughed a laugh that would sound cheerful to anyone that didn't know he was broke down, but he knew himself it was a quite dull laugh. "Well if that's what it takes to pass Physics!"Lelouch looked out the window, down on the campus. "Did you hear about the new girl?"

Suzaku didn't want to make eye contact so just shook his head no.

Out of peripheral vision, Suzaku saw Lelouch put his index finger against the glass. "There she is now, she is a transfer student. I don't know where she came from, but she is quite intelligent but very bashful at the same time."

Suzaku finally memorized the phrase. ' _If it doesn't work, it's PHYSICS. ' _"Oh really?"

"Yeah, her name is Hyyuga something."

Suzaku grimly sat up and stared at his friend. "What?"Lelouch, finger still pressed to the glass, nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's Hyyuga. I know, odd name, but she is suppose to come from some rich family and-"

Suzaku had his coat on and dashing down the hallway when the door slammed shut to make Lelouch stop.

Not even knowing where Lelouch was pointing at, he didn't care. Suzaku was winding down the hallway. When he reached the elevator, he almost blistered his finger button for down wouldn't work fast enough, at least to his liking. A jumble of thoughts rushed through his head.

Maybe it's not her. Maybe it's her sister or something. Maybe Lelouch heard the name wrong. Or maybe it.. Maybe it was Hinata Hyyuga. Maybe it was the girl he found by chance in a meadow of her village. Maybe it was the girl whom was there on his mission.

The thoughts pilled up worst during the 30 seconds it took to get from floor 10 to ground. When the doors opened he busted out in a sprint. A sprint which made him run into Shirley.

They fell on the floor in a tangle & a snowfall of papers came crashing every direction."Ehh, Sorry Shirley, I was in a hurry."

Suzaku picked up some of the papers then help Shirley up."Geez! You got to remember that this is the main hallway, expect people to be going through here."Shirley took his hand and got to her feet fixing her hair. Shirley was one of the nicest people but sometimes she was crabby.

Suzaku didn't want to be stopped so he handed her, her papers and blustered past her. "Lelouch is in his room!" He shouted behind her and without looking back knew her face was caught up in a tint of red.

Throwing himself at the door, Suzaku fell down the steps. He slid down the on his back then slid across the cement ground. His eyes were faced towards the sky. Tiny speaks of what looked like vanilla flavored cotton candy spiraling from the sky.

But they speaks were stopped. A face stood in the way. But they managed and crashed around her. Pale snowy skin and ebony hair hung down. "Kururugi-kun?"He sat up on his elbows and look at her. Hinata hadn't changed a bit from the last time he saw her. Except she was in official Stadford academy uniform.

Suzaku jumped to his feet and looked at her. "Hinata. What are you doing here?" It wasn't the most grateful question but it was the first thing that overflowed out his mouth.

She looked down and twisted her fingers together. "I wanted to see you.."

"So! You didn't have to enroll!" After a moment or two, Suzaku noticed Hinata shrink back then he shrunk back himself.

Hinata bit her lip and looked up at him. "I thought you wanted to see me too.." Suzaku looked at her and realized for a minute, she was shaking from the cold.

With a sigh, he grabbed her arm slightly, and pulled her to the academy. "At least come inside, it's too cold out here." Suzaku lead her up the academy steps and noticed her eyes avoided his. He didn't know why he was harsh to her.

When he opened the door and came inside, he punched his hand against the wall. He missed her all this time, and now she was here. & all he could do was be mean to her. Hinata leaned against the opposite wall.

Her eyes shifted back and forth down the hallways.

She tried to avoid looking at Suzaku. Hinata tried to drown out his presence with other thoughts.

_The hallways here are nice. So clean and just like you would see in a Manga. If Sakura was here she would take pictures. But if Chouji and Naruto were here, they would most likely get food all over the place. I wonder if they even have a ramen bar here._

Hinata glanced over at Suzaku who was sitting against the wall now with his hands over his face. "I'm so sorry.."

She jumped in surprise. She missed his voice. Even though moments ago, she heard it, she missed his voice. The voice that was calm and gentle. And not an automatic. It wasn't like anyone else. Not like Kiba's or Naruto's or Shikamaru's. No one could replace Kururugi Suzaku's voice.

Hinata walked over to him and slunk her body down to his level, standing in front of him. She wasn't that close to him. Infact there was a couple inches of distance between their feet. Hinata's hand wanted to reach for his but she hesitated for a minute. It fell to her side. "I can leave tomorrow if you want."

Her head hung down with those words as the atmosphere changed from being directed at looked up sharply and saw her faint lavender eyes sadden.

No longer the smiling light or happy aura, but hung with an aura draped with a foggy mood. "Hinata.." Suzaku reached his hand out when her eyes were shifted away from him. But he drew it back. It was bad enough he yelled at her when he hasn't seen her in over a month and she was the only thing he thought about in that time felt like the dog man, Kiba. He always seemed to yell at Hinata.

Suzaku sighed and got to his feet."I'm sure, Shirley can help you."

He walked towards the elevator and without turning to face Hinata's startled face, he pushed the up button.

"Suzaku!" Hinata said as she drew her hand forward as if it would stop the closing elevator doors. She thought he heard her, because before the door shut, it almost looked like he was going to turn around.


End file.
